


Show Your Smile!

by RandomNumbers452351



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You, Toradora!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNumbers452351/pseuds/RandomNumbers452351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or not, because Ryuuji and Sawako were not different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Smile!

Ryuuji Takasu, or Takasu Ryuuji if you prefer the Japanese way, surnames before given names, did his typical visit to the neighborhood's market. He never found any problems during all his walks, he wasn't the type that attracted problems, mainly because of his expression, a normal person would expect to see it in an Yakuza thug, so they interpreted as a signal to distance him.

But in reality, Ryuuji was just an average student that didn't want to hurt anyone. Yet few people stood comfortable next to him. He, on the other hand, had learned to cope with this situation.

At a certain midday afternoon, at a crossing, waiting for the pedestrian traffic light to turn green, he was next to a person that caught his curiosity. It was a girl, wearing a uniform from a school in the other side of the city. She was shorter than him, had a dark and long hair that covered almost her entire back. She didn't seem the most talkative type, the fringe in her hair seemed to cover her eyes and she didn't lift her head, but sometimes she tried to glance at him.

He thought that she reminded him of a terror movie and he twirled his hair. He thought of walking away, but he remembered that he shouldn't judge a person by her looks, so he stood there, thinking about how to react in this situation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawako Kuronuma needed to visit the stationer shop, to buy a new notebook, and since the one next to her house was closed, she had to walk to the downtown to find it. She was sure that would be a new experience, since she had few opportunities to go to the center alone and she was sure that nothing could go wrong. She wasn't the type that attracted problems, mainly because of her facial features. Anyone that watched _The Ring_ couldn't resist but to compare her to the ghost Sadako and, in fact, it was her nickname. People didn't feel comfortable next to her, but she learned to cope with that.

And so, she paid little attention to the people surrounding her. But, in that moment, a person actually made her pay attention. She was beside a tall man, with the uniform of a school in the center of the city. He was taller than her and had short, black hair and his eyes called her attention, small and sharp, as if it seemed to be aggressive. But then she remembered that Chizu-san had also that type of sharp look and was a really nice person, though she also remembered that she could get aggressive sometimes.

She remembered that the downtown appeared in the news, due to a crime and so she didn't lift her head, scared of the intimidating-looking guy. But then she remembered that she shouldn't judge a person by his looks, so brushed off these thoughts and decided to think positively of him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess she's just shy,_ Ryuuji thought, _A smile can help._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I guess he must be a nice person,_ Sawako thought, _If I smile to him, I will be able to show this to him._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both turned to each other and smiled.

Then, they both ran away in opposite directions.


End file.
